Desire
by xMeggyPopx
Summary: This Is A Scary Story That I Had To Write For English. I Really Liked The Way It Turned Out And So Did A Few Of My Friends. So I Decided To Post It On Here. Please Read And Review :


**So this is a story that i had to write as an english assignment and i figured i'd post it on here to see what people thought of it. please review(:

* * *

**

**Desire**

**

* * *

**

"Your homework tonight is pages 433-435 numbers 1-93 odd." Mr. Johansson announced to the room of sleepy students. "It's _way_ too early to be doing algebra." Demetri mumbled to his unusually perky girlfriend. "Hey, you're only tired because you stayed up all night playing video games, when you should have been sleeping." she whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the teacher, who was currently placed in front of his computer. "What time did you get to sleep anyway?" she asked. "2:30ish" Demetri replied with a yawn. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Why do you stay up so late if you _know _you're going to be exhausted in the morning?" Aubrey asked, Demetri merely shrugged, she sighed.

Before she could speak again, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Aubrey quickly placed her books in her book bag and walked to her locker. Demetri sluggishly followed her and leaned against the locker next to hers. "So what are you doing after school today?" Demetri asked as she watched her exchange books from her book bag and locker. "I have drama club after school today until 4:00, but we can hang out after." she answered as she stood up. "Sounds good." he said and kissed her cheek.

They began to walk to class. As they walked, they saw a football player knock a boy's books out of his hands. "Freak!" the football player shouted and proceeded to walk away laughing along with his friends. Aubrey sighed. "Who is that guy?" she asked. "His name's Justin, he just moved here, everyone gives him a hard time." Demetri replied softly. "That's horrible, No one deserves to be treated that way." Aubrey said sympathetically. She walked up to the boy, who was now on the floor, picking up his books and began to help him. She quickly gathered his books and stood up. "Here you go." she smiled and handed him his books. "Thank you." Justin spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact with her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. He looked into her eyes and saw something he hadn't seen before, compassion. "I-I'm fine." he said shyly. "I'm Aubrey Nelson." she said happily and stuck her hand out. He took it gently and shook it. "Justin Riddle." he said with a little more confidence. "Well it's nice to meet you Justin." she smiled. "Well I have to get to class, but I'll see you around okay?" and with that she walked back to her boyfriend who was leaning against another locker sending a smile her way. "You're an angel, you know that?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm your angel." Aubrey smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Justin watched her as she went, in awe of the fact that a beautiful girl like her even gave him the time of day. He looked at the hand she had just shook and smiled. His smile quickly faded when he saw her walk right into the arms of Demetri Stavros. He _hated _Demetri. No, Demetri wasn't one of his daily tormentors, but he never stopped the bullying, never spoke up, nothing to harm his precious reputation, he just walked on, living his perfect life. He had _everything_! He was on the football team, he drove an Audi S5 that his parent got him for his 16th birthday. He was popular, everyone loved him, he was friends with half the school, and he has the most perfect women in the world for his girlfriend. It wasn't fair! Demetri has everything and Justin had nothing.

Justin was forced from his home because of his stepfather's job. He didn't have the newest car or the coolest clothes, and he was the new kid, of course people made fun of him, he was smart, he actually used his books unlike some of the brainless jocks that attend Newark High School. He wasn't really social, he actually preferred to be by himself, no one understood him, no one understood what it was like to be him. His stepfather hates him, he refuses to spend a cent on Justin, but he'll blow money on _his _sons, because they're jocks, one plays football, the other plays basketball, Justin prefers chess. Justin's the outcast of the family, he has virtually no social skills, no self confidence from lack of a father figure, and no friends because of the constant moving, he hates his life, he's given up on trying to fit in, he wears his fathers old clothes to school because his step dad won't pay for new ones, he doesn't wash his hair anymore because, well, he just doesn't care anymore. Every new school he goes to it's the same thing, people make fun of him because he's a new kid, an outcast, a freak.

Justin continued to watch as Aubrey and Demetri embraced. _"You're an angel you know that?" _he heard Demetri say, _"I'm your angel." _he listened to Aubrey reply. He felt ill. No! No! NO! It's not fair! Aubrey is the only person who's ever been kind to him. Demetri doesn't deserve her, and Demetri won't get her. _"I'm your angel"_ it played over and over again. "Not for long Demetri, she won't be yours for long." he mumbled to himself as he made his way to his class.

Days went on and Justin found himself falling more and more for Aubrey, he was positive he was in love. He watched her has she walked to class. He noticed everything about her, they way she chewed her nails when she was nervous, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was trying to figure something out, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, how her long, beautiful black hair swung back and forth as she walked, and he loved all of it. He loved her, and he was determined to have her, by any means necessary.

"Aubrey, that Justin guy is staring at you again." "What's his deal with you anyway?" "Is he like stalking you?" Aubrey held her hand up to silence her two best friends. "Guys, calm down. Ellie, I'm aware he's staring, just ignore him, and no he's not stalking me. April, I don't really know, I mean I helped him with his books a few days ago, and ever since he's been following me, I wouldn't put it as far as stalking, but I _am_ going to talk to him after this period."

The bell rang a while later and Aubrey waited outside the door for Justin. Once we walked out Aubrey pulled him aside. "Hey Justin, we need to talk." she said with an uncomfortable smile. "Sure about what?" Justin asked enthusiastically. "Look I-" she started but was cut off by Justin. "Wait! I got you something." he quickly removed his book bag and pulled out a crushed bouquet of roses. " I got them for you, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." he chuckled nervously and shoved the flowers into her hands. Aubrey looked befuddled "Justin I-" she started once again, and was interrupted once again. "What's wrong Aubrey? You look upset" he asked. "I am upset Justin, with this" she motioned toward the flowers "This, the way you follow me around, it's not normal." Justin looked furious. "This is your friends doing isn't it? They don't want you to associate with me because I'm a freak! Is that it?" he shouted. Aubrey took a step back. "It's not that, It's just, what you're doing is really inappropriate, I'm in a serious relationship an-" Justin cut her off "So it's your boyfriend? He's just jealous" he took a step to Aubrey "He's jealous of what we have." he looked pleadingly at Aubrey and stepped even closer. Aubrey went wide-eyed. "Look, we don't have anything, I'm in a serious relationship, and I think it would be best if you just left m-" Justin slammed his lips to hers. Aubrey was furious, she jumped back immediately and slapped him as hard as she could. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. April and Ellie who had witnessed the whole ordeal from their lockers shot Justin a death glare and ran after Aubrey.

Demetri Stavros was furious. He had been walking to class when he saw a hysterical Aubrey jet past him followed by April and Ellie, he let April go but pulled Ellie to the side. "What in gods name is going on? What happened to Aubrey?" he asked frantically. Ellie told him about Justin's antics and then the whole blow up between him and Aubrey. Demetri saw red. Ellie had to hold him back because he wanted to rip Justin apart. "Don't bother with him now, go console your girlfriend, and please don't be upset around her, she's had enough to deal with." she told him softly. He nodded and they went to look for Aubrey and April.

Aubrey went home early that day, but not before having April and Ellie do her a favor. "Mr. Evans?" Ellie called into the classroom. Mr. Evans looked up from his papers and gave nodded for them to come in. "What is it girls?" he asked, giving them his full attention. "Well…" Ellie explained everything to Mr. Evans, who was shocked to hear this, Justin was one of his brightest students. "She wants to know if either she or Justin could transfer out of this class, it's nothing personal, it's just that this is the only period that she has with Justin and she isn't comfortable being in the same classroom as him. Can you do it?" Ellie asked hopefully. "Let me check." he began to look at Justin's schedule on his computer. "Sure, I can switch him into my 3rd period class, and then he can have his study hall 7th instead." he said with a smile. "Thank you so much Mr. Evans! Aubrey will be so happy." April said enthusiastically.

Justin was standing outside the door, he had seen Aubrey leave, and he saw April and Ellie make a bee-line for Mr. Evans' room. So he listened at the door. How dare they switch him out. Take him away from the only class he had with _his_ Aubrey! Something was going to be done about this. He was done with people meddling with his relationship with Aubrey. Demetri, April, Ellie, and now Mr. Evans. They were going to pay. They were going to get what was coming to them. No one was going to stand in his way ever again.

Justin went home that night livid. He slammed the front door when he walked in and stomped up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. He stayed there for a few minutes. Listening. He heard nothing. No one was home. Then again, no one was ever home, his mother was always on business trips, his stepfather was working, and his stepbrothers were probably with friends. He sat up and looked around his room. He had to find a way to make them pay. He had to find a way to make Aubrey his, and _only _his.

An idea popped into his head, he ran down the stairs and into his stepfather's den, he knocked everything off of the shelves frantically until he came across a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a small black hand gun. "They're going to pay, they're all going to pay." he whispered to himself as he stroked the gun. "She's mine, all mine" he whispered. "What in god's creation happened in here?" he turned around to see his stepfather standing in the doorway, red in the face. "What are you-" he stopped and his eyes went wide, he was staring at the gun that was currently in Justin's possession. Justin smiled a sick, twisted smile. "What's wrong daddy? No insults? No telling me how worthless you think I am? How you wish I was dead? Go ahead, say it. Insult me" Justin spat. No response. "What are you waiting for? Tell me you hate me dad." No response "SAY IT YOU COWARD!" Justin screamed. His stepfather opened his mouth slightly and Justin pulled the trigger. His stepfathers body fell backward through the doorway and collapsed in the hallway. Justin walked over to his stepfathers lifeless body. "Still think I'm nothing?" he asked "I'm more then you'll ever be" he whispered. He figured his step brothers were staying with friends, but he still didn't want to risk anything, he pulled the lifeless body of his stepfather over to his recliner and propped him up, no one was allowed down there anyway, no one will see. Justin put the books back on the shelves and put the little black box in its spot, and left the den. He went to his room and sat on his bed, just thinking of the fun he'd have tomorrow.

The next morning at school Aubrey was feeling better, Demetri, April, and Ellie had made her feel better, and she hadn't seen Justin at school yet, it was the middle of 3rd period and she was in English, they were discussing Shakespeare when Aubrey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she carefully pulled her phone out, trying not to let her teacher see her phone. She opened the text and in huge bold letters it read _"I LOVE YOU AUBREY" _from Unknown. She figured it was Demetri joking around with his number blocked. She shook it off and paid attention to class. Soon her phone vibrated again, she checked it, "_I'M WATCHING YOU AUBREY"_ from Unknown. This time she replied. "_This isn't funny Demetri, you're freaking me out." _she sighed and tried to pay attention to class. He phone vibrated again, she checked her phone and was almost sick. _"NO NOT DEMETRI MY LOVE, GUESS AGAIN -J&A-" _she had to get out of there. "Mrs. Young, can I go to the restroom?" Aubrey asked, trying to sound calm. "Sure." Mrs. Young answered and went back to her lecture. Aubrey quickly exited the room and went into the hallway, she went into the girls bathroom and sent a text to Ellie _"Need you now, girls room in E please?" _she sighed and hoped her friend would show up.

Justin walked into Mr. Evans' class late, holding his book bag in front of him. "Do you have a note Mr. Riddle?" Mr. Evans asked, clearly irritated. "No, but I do have something for you." Justin pulled the black handgun out from his bag. "Everyone against the wall! Now!" all of the students had their backs to the wall in a matter of seconds. "Cell phones, on the ground, now!" everyone slid they're cell phones across the floor. He turned around to see Mr. Evans. "How dare you? How dare you try to take me away from my Aubrey? Did you really think I would take this? I'm sick of everyone keeping me from her and I won't take it anymore!" and with that he pulled the trigger and it was done, Mr. Evans body collapsed and cries were heard from the students, he turned to them, "Anyone who leaves this room, dies." and with that, he left.

He walked through the halls and buildings, waiting, looking, for his next victim, and when the bell rang, he found her. April Sinclair. Through the hundreds of students in the halls, he focused on her, he watched her walk his way and he his behind a staircase, when she was right in front of him he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. He waited until he halls were empty and then he whispered in her ear "You're going to text Demetri, and tell him that Aubrey needs to see him in the hall right now, or I'm going to blow your head off, understand?" she nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly sent the text and surely enough, Demetri appeared in the hallway a few minutes later. Justin stood up, with his hand still securely over April's mouth and walked out from behind the staircase "Hello, Demetri." Justin smiled at Demetri. All color drained from Demetri's face. "What are you doing?" he asked staring wide-eyed at April. "I'm getting back at everyone who tried to take Aubrey from me." he explained. "And you're going to help me." Demetri shook his head. "There is no way that I'm helping you take my girlfriend." Justin laughed. "See, you don't have a choice, if you don't text Aubrey right now, and get her over here, she's going to die." he nodded toward April. "..and you're going to die. Now text her!" Demetri did so, tears in his eyes.

Aubrey and Ellie had been sitting in the bathroom, talking, first about the texts, then they're conversation drifted and before they knew it they had been in there for a half an hour, Aubrey's phone began to vibrate and she handed the phone to Ellie, who opened the text for her. "Don't worry Aubrey, its from Demetri, he wants you to meet him in the hall." Ellie told her. Aubrey smiled and stood up. "Well I'm going to go see what he wants, you should probably get to class." Aubrey said smiling "I will, later Aubrey!" Ellie went to class, and Aubrey sent a text to Demetri asking where to go.

A few minutes later Aubrey found herself in a hallway in C building. As soon as she entered the building the principal came on over the loudspeaker. "Students we are in lockdown." Aubrey looked around worriedly, all of the doors around her were closed and she was alone, or so she thought she saw April sitting on the stairs across the hall, leaning on the railing, she walked up to her "April, what are you doing out here?" No response "April?" Aubrey shook her shoulder and April fell over and tumbled down the stairs. "April!" Aubrey kneeled next to April and turned her over, that's when she saw the bullet wound on the side of her best friend's head, and blood seeping out of it. Aubrey screamed and jumped back, she ran up the stairs to see blood splatter all over the floor. She began to sob and ran back down the stairs. Out of no where came a voice. "Hello my love" she shivered, she knew that voice, she turned around to see Justin walking out from behind a staircase with his hand over Demetri's mouth and a gun to his head. Aubrey cried harder. "Why are you doing this?" she cried. "Because I'm not letting them keep you away from me anymore." he said smiling at her. "Listen you sick little freak! I would _never _be with you! I don't love you! I never will!" she screamed. "No! you're lying! You love me!" he screamed and ran up to her, releasing Demetri. Justin kissed Aubrey. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. Demetri ran up behind Justin and whacked him over the head with one of his books. Justin fell to the floor. Demetri grabbed Aubrey's hand and ran. They ran out of C building and over to the new gym.

They ran inside and tried to open the door to the weight room but it was locked, they tried the door for the gym storage room and it was unlocked. They hid inside. "Aubrey do you have you're cell phone? We can call for help" Demetri asked. "No, I dropped it when I found April." Aubrey began to cry again. Demetri wrapped his arms around her. They heard the door open. Aubrey silenced her cries. "Where are you?" Justin screamed. Demetri put his finger to his lips and looked at Aubrey. Then he stood up. "I'm right here, Aubrey's gone, she ran." Demetri lied. Justin who was still a little woozy from being hit, believed his lie and pointed the gun at him. "Get out here." Justin demanded. Demetri did as he was told and was led out of the storage room, leaving Aubrey alone. At the point Aubrey was frantic, she stood and began to quietly search around the room for some sort of weapon, her eyes landed upon a set of weights, she took a closer look, 20lbs small enough for her to carry and big enough to cause some serious damage. This was it, Aubrey was about to end this once and for all. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Justin was furious, Aubrey was gone and it was all Demetri's fault! "You do know that there's nothing stopping me from killing you right? I've already killed 3 people, you're nothing." Demetri spit at him. "You're nothing, Aubrey's safe, that's all that matters." Justin shoved him forward. Turn around, I want to see your face when I kill you. Justin raised the gun.

Aubrey stealthily watched the scene in front of her, waiting for a moment when she would strike. She saw Justin shove Demetri in forward and it was then that she began to creep silently out from the storage room. She saw Justin raise the gun and she made her move, she lifted the weight and smashed Justin over the head with it, as he fell forward, he pulled the trigger. Sending a bullet right into Demetri. Aubrey cried out and rage filled her, she hit him repeatedly with the weight until she couldn't bring herself to hold it up, she finally dropped it on the ground and screamed. She crawled over to Demetri and cried over his motionless body with her head in her hands. "I was too late." she whispered to herself. She cried harder. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her thigh. "Hey, you're too pretty to cry angel." Demetri spoke weakly. Aubrey gasped began for pepper kisses all over his face. "We have to get you to a hospital, can you stand?" she asked. "I think so, help me?" he asked quietly. "Always" she smiled and helped him up. They hobbled outside where police cars and ambulances were beginning to arrive. Aubrey helped Demetri over to the EMT and they took him too the hospital. A police officer walked over to Aubrey as she was being checked over by an EMT and told her they found the bodies of April and Mr. Evans. Aubrey burst into tears.

She was sitting in the back of the ambulance when they released the students. Everyone was looking at Aubrey like she was some circus freak. Then out of the hundreds of students Ellie made her way through and hugged Aubrey as tight as she could. Aubrey started crying again and told Ellie everything. The two friends sat in the back of the ambulance, riding on the way to the hospital.

When they arrived, they learned that Demetri was okay, the bullet when straight through the flesh of his arm. The two girls went into his room and sat on the hospital bed. They all looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces, mourning the loss of their best friend. Aubrey looked at her two friends and held their hands. "It's over." she whispered. "It's over."


End file.
